


Ah Nuts

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hospitalization, Light Angst, M/M, Reaction, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: AsaNoya - Allergic ReactionAnother chance for a training camp appeared as the connection with Nekoma helped them land gain the invite to go. Familiar faces are there from the last training camp with the promise of a barbeque. The camp is going well until the unknown peanut allergy that Nishinoya has gets triggered suddenly while they were on a lunch break.





	Ah Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PidgeLettaConChetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/gifts).

It was because of Coach Nekomata that Karasuno was able to get another invite for the next training camp, they were finally gaining connections to other schools which would be helpful in the future. These training camps were the reason why Karasuno has been able to grow and learn new skills that would come in handy during the future matches that the group would be playing. The excitement was always there when it came to training camps because of the teams that bonds have been formed with over the last few camps that were held together. It caused them to gain new friends along the way as many of them talked on a daily basis since they exchanged numbers during the last camp. The group was looking forward to it though because of the practice matches that they would be able to play until the camp was over with. 

The parking lot was quiet as Nishinoya let out a yawn from the feeling of exhaustion that lingered over his head at the moment. Another training camp had been set up while an invitation had been sent out to them because of the connections made with Coach Nekomata. Everyone was looking forward to go though even if it was obvious that they were still waking up since it was only midnight. He was planning to sleep on the way there probably sitting with Asahi like he normally did most of the time when they were traveling together like this. The relationship that the two of them had was why Noya spent a lot of time with Asahi, a relationship that the team knew about since the both of them felt that there wasn’t a reason to hide it. The relationship had been there in the middle of Nishinoya’s first year before the argument that the both of them had which strained everything between the two of them. The fighting caused them not to talk for weeks while Nishinoya had been suspended from school for a week and banned for club activities for a month. The small libero had tried to contact Asahi a few times after the fight to try and fix things between the both of them, but his texts went unanswered each time one was sent. 

Eventually, he did stop texting Asahi while it was unclear that their relationship was at that point because of the fight that the two of them had. Those weeks of silence were difficult even though he did talk to others to see if they had heard anything from the ace, but they hadn’t heard anything either. Not that he was really surprised by that point especially if Asahi was running away during that time. That was all in the past though while the relationship the two of them was fixed and the team together again with the first years that joined before he was able to return to club activities after the month was up. Nishinoya was happy to be back though since he did miss playing volleyball even though he was practicing to receive balls that had been blocked to give his teammates nothing to worry about when they were spiking. It was the only thing that he could do to help the team out in a situation like that besides the few ideas that the libero had to improve himself. Ideas that he was going to figure out during this training camp and when they were at home figuring out what to do to improve themselves. Noya was determined to improve himself to make sure for what happened last year and when he was suspended from club activities for that entire month. It was the main reason why he was going to work hard during this training camp and getting the chance to spend more time with Asahi while they were here at Shinzen High to prepare for the Spring Tournament. 

The group of sixteen moved to get onto the bus as it wasn’t going to be very surprising if a lot of them did doze off because of how long it was going to take to reach Shinzen High, the main reason why they were leaving around midnight from the school grounds. Nishinoya moved to sit down next to Asahi planning on using the third year as a pillow while he slept knowing that the ace wouldn’t mind. It wasn’t the first time that Noya had fallen asleep on him while there was evidence from the few pictures that caught the both of them sleeping or Asahi flustered because of the picture being taken. Pictures that Noya had sent to him since he wanted to keep them despite how embarrassing it was to Asahi, but it showed the relationship that they both were happy to have. One that had no regrets even though they had fought those months ago, but they did make up and was able to forgive each other for the words that were thrown at each other during that time. A fight that he was glad to forget with the hurt that he felt along with it as the tension and silence between them was something that Nishinoya rather not go through again, he found it quite difficult to deal with it alone despite discussing it with ones who were willing to listen. That only helped so much though as fixing things with Asahi made it right which he was grateful for and knowing that the strong ace felt the same way. 

The bus soon pulled out of the parking lot as Noya moved to lay down placing his head in Asahi’s lap closing his eyes with a content sigh. His head shifted a little bit leaning into the familiar touch that ran through his hair causing a light smile to grace his lips, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep though letting the exhaustion that loomed over the small libero take him away. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“...Oya... Noya... Yu, wake up.” 

Asahi’s soft tone entered Noya’s ears causing him to stir just slightly with a grumble 

“Five more minutes...” 

A chuckle was heard as Asahi knew that he hated being woken up, he was the type who liked to sleep in, but he knew how to get him up 

“I guess you don’t want to play matches then, we’re almost there.” 

Nishinoya wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that Asahi was right while the training camp was something that the entire team was looking forward to once more. He was going to take this chance to learn and grow because of the strong opponents that they would be facing during the Spring Tournament. Another grumble escaped from the wild libero pushing himself up with an exhausted look on his face 

“Okay, okay, I’m up...” 

Asahi smiled as Noya focused on waking himself up while leaning against his ace still while the rest of the team was already up eating whatever food they packed for one of their meals of the day. He knew that his favorite breakfast was waiting to be eaten since his mother had prepared breakfast and his favorite snacks for him knowing that they would be needed. Noya hadn’t made much attention to what his mother had packed for him as his focus had been getting to the school to avoid being late unless the libero wanted to face Ukai’s wrath. Plus to deal with a lecture from Daichi or Sugawara, those two did have a habit of acting as the parents of the entire team. Laying in a safe place inside of his bag was the epipen that was there on the high chance the unknown allergy that the hyper-active libero had decided to make an appearance. It wasn’t the first time that Nishinoya had noticed that the object was there, but never got around to asking his parents about it. Just something that seemed to have slipped his mind multiple times already since his focus was usually on whatever caught his attention or if a volleyball related event that he tended to focus on a lot more. 

The bus continued to head down the road though while everyone was looking forward to the time that they would be spending at Shinzen High before they will go to the Championships for the Spring Tournament. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The team clambered off of the bus before dropping of their bags in the room that was going to be theirs during the time they would be staying here. There were a few things that the coaches wanted to discuss before the practice matches would start for the day as the boys focused on warming up until it was time for practice to start. Noya had entered the gym with the rest of Karasuno after sending his mother a message letting her know that he had arrived at Shinzen High safely. Nishinoya started to stretch with the rest of his team while listening to the random banter that was happening in the background from the rest of the teams that they were surrounded by. He did focus on getting warmed up though joining in with a random conversation with Asahi as the feeling of nerves and excitement was there because of the teams that they would be playing against during this training camp. Teams that would be a challenge to them, but a challenge that he was looking forward to since it would help make him a stronger player then he was now. There was much that the libero needed to work on especially if the team was going to make their way to Nationals where the territory would be unknown to all of them because of the atmosphere and teams that they would be facing together. 

The coaches soon arrived though as everyone finished warming up before the random order of the matches were put together by the numbers that each captain of the team drew. A grin crossed Nishinoya’s lips at the excitement of what the first game was going to be and the opponents that they would be playing during this training camp. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Exhaustion loomed over Noya’s head as the last match for the day came to an end while the obvious signs of progress where needed for everyone on Karasuno. But they had come up with a few ideas to work on that could help depending on the team they were playing against. He did stay in the gym for a bit longer practicing with Asahi and a few others of the team to get the libero toss that he was working on down, he had gotten it a few times already, but still was struggling with it. He just needed to avoid from launching himself too far forward which he had accidentally done a few times before when working on back home, he just needed to figure it out before being able to use it in a match properly. 

Nishinoya was trying to figure it out even though it seemed like he was thinking too hard at the moment. He was debating about going to for some more help on it, but the determination was there to get it right with the practice that he had been putting in with Asahi so far. It had been a big help to practice with his boyfriend while their were things that they both needed to work on during this camp. The hope was there that he would have this entire mess of the toss that he was trying to learn to help the rest of the team score the points to win the match so they could move on to the next opponent they were going to play against. He was going to try and get some more practice in tomorrow though and nail this toss without messing up like he had those first few times already. 

The dining hall was filled with chatter from the teenagers that were already there getting the fill on the food that had been made for them with a random desert that was being passed out with it. Nishinoya grabbed a random seat by Asahi focusing on eating the meal that had been made for them tonight, he was glad to eat though because of all the hard work that he had put in today during and after the practice matches ended. The food was good while he was happily talking to the ones who were nearby while he was probably going to hit the showers and his bed after dinner was over with. Sleep sounded really good even if it might take a bit for him to fall asleep because of the insomnia that does tend to plague him once in awhile depending on how restless he was feeling. A restless feeling that tended to bother Nishinoya quite frequently which has caused him to slip out into a hallway to avoid waking anyone else up because of the random show that would be playing on his phone. He had accidentally woken up a few of his teammates last time that way which caused them to be not so happy and the main reason why he normally left to avoid having that happen again. 

Dinner was going well though until Noya finally took a few bites into the desert that was sitting on his now empty tray, the nuts were hidden inside causing them to go unnoticed. He had been talking normally with the other volleyball players until it suddenly felt like there was a lump in his throat causing a few coughs to escape from the libero. He tried to see if the coughing would stop with a drink of water, but that seemed to do nothing to get it to cough. It was becoming difficult to breathe, he was unable to catch any air with his hand resting against his throat. Asahi’s hand rested against his back rubbing his hand up and down gently 

“Nishi, you okay?” 

There was a shake of his head while the coughing hadn’t gone unnoticed by every single person that was inside of the dining hall right now. Nishinoya couldn’t breathe as it was becoming difficult to stay focused on the surroundings around him, he was getting dizzy. Murmurs of voices were soon heard as he tried to focus on what was being said, but that was difficult to figure out what was being said. He just wanted to get that breath of air while trying to motion to someone that he couldn’t breathe at all. Asahi’s presence was the one thing that the small libero could somewhat focus on despite how dizzy he felt at the moment, he knew that Asahi was still there. His presence was helping with the fear, but it was a feeling of fear that wasn’t going to go away that easily since he had no idea what was going on right now. Just that he couldn’t breathe for some unknown reason. 

The ceiling did rest above his head using someone’s lap as a pillow, he figured that it was Asahi’s since he could still tell that he was here with the other murmured voices that were looming around him. Noya felt like he was going to faint at any moment as another familiar voice was heard before a sudden pressure was felt on his thigh while everything had gone quiet as if the teammates were waiting for something to happen. Seconds seemed to pass by before the tight feeling that was in his throat finally went away giving Nishinoya to chance to get that breath of air he was missing. Exhaustion was there though while his focus turned to the gentle touch that ran through his hair with the muffled voices that surrounded him, he wasn’t paying attention to what was being said though. That was until Ukai’s voice was heard 

“Pick him up, Asahi. He needs to be checked out.” 

Noya ended up resting against Asahi’s chest after being lifted up from the floor leaving the rest of the team with Takeda until the three would return after the trip to the hospital. It was unknown how long the small libero would have to stay in the hospital, especially if the decision was made to monitor him for a bit. That would be put to the one who would be looking Noya over to make sure that he wasn’t suffering from the allergic reaction that attacked his body. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Asahi was quiet while waiting for any news about Noya as the waiting wasn’t helping the nerves that loomed over his head. He was hoping that he was okay as it was scary to see him like that being unable to breath, it was thought that he possibly went into anaphylactic shock. The cause was unknown though. He promised to keep the rest of the team updated though as the only thing that the tall ace could do now was wait for someone to come and talk to them. Nishinoya’s family most likely had been called already while Ukai and Takeda were in charge of the group as guardians of the team until it was time to go back home. The nerves and slight feeling of frustration were starting to build even more, he just wanted to know if his boyfriend was okay. 

Minutes seemed like hours before they were finally approached by a nurse who was going to bring them to the room Nishinoya was resting in. The relief was there that Nishinoya was going to be okay, he just needed to rest until he was feeling better. It didn’t take them long to reach the room while the nurse was going to talk to Ukai and Noya’s family about what had happened to him. He figured that Ukai was going to tell him anyways as Asahi pulled out his phone sending a message in the group chat that had been made for the entire time 

“He’s going to be okay, he just needs to rest.” 

Messages came in from the team quickly after that showing how concerned they were about their teammate who was laying in the bed at the moment. Brown eyes glanced over at Asahi before a small tired smile graced Nishinoya’s lips for a moment 

“Hi Asahi.” 

Hands interlocked while it wasn’t hard for him to see the worried gaze that Asahi had, one that he had seen many times already. Asahi was known as a scaredy cat despite the rumors that followed him around because of the appearance that he was trying to keep up. One that was the complete opposite of the personality he did have. Noya couldn’t help, but think that the rumors were funny since he knew the type of person that Asahi was and the kind that he could be depending on the situation though

“How are you feeling, Noya?” 

Brown eyes drifted toward the hand that was holding onto his before running his thumb over Asahi’s skin to try and help him calm down. Noya normally was the best one who was able to calm Asahi down because of the relationship that they had. That’s normally why the team left the two to deal with anything that they could only share with each other depending on what was troubling them

“Just tired, I’m okay though.” 

A small breath of relief escaped from Asahi hearing the words that he had been wanting to hear because of how concerned he was for Nishinoya. Noya was going to try and reassure Asahi though as the obvious look of concern was still there, not that the look was going to go away that easily. He had a feeling that he did cause a big scare for everyone on the team especially Asahi and that he stayed by his side until they arrived at the hospital. 

“I’m glad that you’re okay, that really scared me.” 

He knew how Asahi felt as it was scary for Nishinoya to since he really didn’t have an idea on what was going on. Not until he arrived at the hospital getting the care that he needed to help with the allergic reaction that attacked his system. He would have to be careful though to avoid having another allergic reaction from happening again. Giving Asahi’s hand a light squeeze, he smiled lightly 

“Me too, I’ll try to not scare you again, okay?” 

Asahi nodded as a light kiss was placed against the small libero’s forehead causing him to lean into it with another smile. Asahi was going to make sure that Noya wouldn’t eat anything that had peanuts in it when they were together plus figuring out what he could do just in case an allergic reaction happens again. He’d do anything to make sure that nothing with happen to his boyfriend while Nishinoya would do the same for him. It was another way to show how much they cared for each other beside the affection they showed on a daily basis either in person or their random chats over the phone. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The hospital soon released Nishinoya once he was feeling a lot better and recovered from the allergic reaction he did have. He was just glad to be out of the hospital and return to the training camp to make up for the time that he had lost while recovering from the allergic reaction. He had called his family already to reassure them that he was okay. Now, he just needed to face his team and reassure them that everything was all right. He figured that Ukai and Asahi passed the news that he was fine, but he knew that they would still be concerned either way. 

Takeda had come to pick him up while Ukai was at the camp doing what he needed for the team since they needed to practice as much as possible. Noya would make up for lost time, even though he knew that no one was going to let himself push too hard because of what happened yesterday. He wasn’t going to let that slow himself down though knowing that Asahi and the rest of the team would make sure that he wouldn’t push himself too hard. There was still plenty of time for Nishinoya to work on the skills that he already has and hopefully learn new techniques that will be helpful to the team during the matches that they will be playing. 

It didn’t take them long to arrive back at the grounds of Shinzen High before Noya moved to make his way back over to the gym where the sounds of the practice matches being heard from outside of the doors. Entering the gym with Takeda behind him, he got waved over by Coach Ukai who patted his shoulder gently 

“Feel well enough to get warmed up? We could use our libero out there.” 

With a smile, Noya nodded 

“I’ll come back as quickly as I can.” 

Nishinoya moved to head outside to get warmed up for the rest of the practice matches today. He would be able to surprise the team by coming out onto the court unless they figured out that he was here already. The practice matches could finally turn around with his return since he’s the line of defense that is missing from the team at the moment. Hopefully, they would be able to turn things around and improve the skills that needed to be worked up and the new tactics that every team member with Ukai’s assistance will give them the strength to fight in the tournaments they will be traveling to. 

Noya was looking forward to it though and getting to spend more time with Asahi, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you AsaNoya fans enjoy reading this oneshot! Noya and Asahi might be a little ooc since this is the first time that I have written for them. But I did have fun writing this story. 
> 
> Thanks to PidgeLettaConChetta for picking this prompt! <3 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings.


End file.
